


give me one last time

by wyomingnot



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, I'm still in denial about Adam and Hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Adam/Hannah vid set to "Krafty" by New Order.





	give me one last time

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Despite my best efforts not to care about any of the characters on the show, I really really *really* wanted Adam and Hannah to get a chance. :(


End file.
